Rapunzel, Rapunzel
by Miss Evil Muffins
Summary: "What would you do if a prince wanted to climb up your hair, but it was all gone?" "I'd just let him fall." Belarus wants to hear a compliment now and then. Rusbel, Gakuen-verse.


Rapunzel, Rapunzel

Even though we hardly age, it's still possible for our hair to grow. I find it comforting to allow at least one thing to change. I feel it offers me at least some degree of control over my body. My sister, I think, agrees with me. My guess is that she keeps her hair short to compensate for other areas being so…noticeable.

"Your hair is long!" exclaimed Prussia as he passed by the lunch table where I was studying, followed closely by his cronies.

"Why yes, yes it is." I responded curtly. It hadn't been a compliment, after all.

The albino continued on his merry way, presumably to annoy someone else. His buddy, however, hung back.

"I'll tell Seychelles," I warned as France brought a lock of my hair to his lips.

"She doesn't mind." He winked and then trotted off as well.

"I'll tell my brother," I amended, too late.

Looking back down at my homework, I came to the conclusion that there was no way I'd ever figure out where I left off before the interruption. I lifted my pen and stabbed the notebook with such vigor that I'm sure Brutus would have been proud.

I packed up my things and began to journey toward the music room, where chorus club was being held. Maybe a visit with my sister would clear my head.

"C'mon, Liet! Can't we, like, just skip today?"

"Ooph!" A bruise-inducing elbow became far too cozy with my arm. The hall wasn't even crowded; how could anyone be that careless? I studied the spot that had been hit, checking that it hadn't already turned a lovely shade of aubergine.

"Are you alright? We're very sorry. Poland needs to learn to pay attention and not walk backwards." I looked up from my arm to see a brunette boy creasing his brows in concern. It was that guy that my brother always followed around. As much I love my brother, I have to sometimes wonder about someone who takes the time to stalk someone else….

"Poland, apologise to her," Lithuania sighed.

A blond boy clad in the girls' uniform peeped out from behind the chartreuse -eyed boy's back. "I'm like, way sorry." He muttered, not meeting my gaze. _Sure _he was.

"Liet, let's go," he whined to the taller boy, tugging his sleeve.

Lithuania sighed once again (you'd think he was blowing out stubborn birthday candles), as he turned to continue down the hall. However, he only accomplished a few steps before turning back to me and tilting his head inquisitively.

"Has your hair grown since I've last been to your brother's house? It's very long!"

My gaze latching onto his hand clearly reminded him of what happened the last time he attempted to waste my time.

He began to absent-mindedly massage his fingers as he turned back to his companion and the two of them finally turned a corner.

I did actually mange to make it to the music room without breaking anyone's fingers. My sister would be pleased.

"Bela! You need to learn to knock before you enter a room! Isn't your brother always telling you that?" Ukraine looked up from the desk that she was sorting music sheets on.

My sister still hadn't caught on that I visit Big Brother for much different reasons than I come to see her for.

"Belarus! How have you been?" greeted Estonia as he cleaned the blackboard.

"I'm well enough."

"You should hear the song your sister has been working on! She has such a lovely voice."

"Oh, stop." Ukraine put a hand to her check.

"Is Big Brother coming today?" I questioned.

Why couldn't Brother learn to be more relaxed with me, like Estonia and Ukraine? He has such a cute little sister, can't he understand that?

"I'm not sure. He didn't say anything. Was he going to see your brother today?" My sister turned to ask the nerd.

"I saw Lithuania in the hall just now. He wasn't with him." I interrupted.

"Well, why don't you go look for him?" she asked, kindly.

I nodded and exited the room, shutting the door behind me. Instead of moving forward, however, my head snapped back at a rather uncomfortable angle. Of course my hair would be caught in the door. It should just cut it all off and match my sister.

I continued to stand there, pouting and pondering how Ukraine's hair bands would look on me.

"Belarus! I was just coming to ask Ukraine if she knew where you were." Russia cocked his head. "Why are you just standing there? Are you stuck?" My brother had appeared as if from a magical portal. I didn't even hear him coming. It was as if my plight had summoned him, like a knight on a white horse.

He opened the door slightly, releasing the strands. "Oh, you really were stuck. I was only kidding. He closed the door once again. "Is everything okay?" he inquired of me in his childish voice. My brother is just as adorable as he is big strong. A girl really couldn't ask for any more.

"…Should I get my hair cut short, Big Brother?"

"Don't be silly, Belarus! Just because it got stuck in the door? Everyone gets stuck sometimes in life, right? Besides, your hair reminds me of a princess, like Rapunzel. What would you do if a prince wanted to climb up your hair, but it was all gone?"

"I'd just let him fall," I muttered.

"Even if it was your brother?"

"Of course not!" I nearly shouted. "I would never let you fall. Once you climbed to the top, we'd be happily married!"

Russia had not thought out the possible ending to his little tale. "Oh um, we'd better get Ukraine and get going…" he put his hand on the door handle, but looked back to me rather than turning it.

"Your hair is very pretty, Belarus!"

I felt my mouth attempt to make an expression that it did not often feel inclined to make, as the corners of my lips tugged upwards. He understands me perfectly.

"Big brother! Let's get m- No, I mean, thank you." I grasped his other hand as he opened the door and we went in to collect our sister.

No matter how many 'dragons' or 'ogres' I meet throughout the day, Russia will always be my beloved knight, my dear prince.

_The end_

* * *

Note: I worried a little that this story might not make sense to girls who don't have long hair. Basically, after being told 100 times 'Your hair is long!' it's nice to hear an actual compliment on it now and then! :)


End file.
